<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【知乎体】有没有什么真实发生的事让你觉得很遗憾？ by Ultranova11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553431">【知乎体】有没有什么真实发生的事让你觉得很遗憾？</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranova11/pseuds/Ultranova11'>Ultranova11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chinese Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, 一点点刀, 偏现实向</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:55:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,518</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25553431</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultranova11/pseuds/Ultranova11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>第三人称写他们的事，真真假假。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>沈马 - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【知乎体】有没有什么真实发生的事让你觉得很遗憾？</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>匿名用户</p><p> </p><p>知乎小透明渣文笔见谅。</p><p>是我好朋友的故事。一起喝酒聊人生的时候，断断续续和我说起的。零碎记得一些，不完整。有自己的补充和描写。大家不要去猜测他们的身份，权当听故事吧。</p><p>很俗套，是关于爱情。</p><p> </p><p>暂且把我们的男女主分别化名为71和54。（数字的含义没必要去猜。）</p><p>－－－－－－－－分割线－－－－－－－－</p><p>71第一次见到54是在小剧场。他坐在观众席，目不转睛地看着舞台中央的女孩，灯光似是给她镀上了一圈金边，使她光芒万丈。因为光融进了她，所以她，也是光。话剧结束，71脑海中只剩下两个字：“难得”。他拿着张存根翻来覆去地看，意犹未尽。走出剧场，看了眼海报上神采飞扬的54，想让她来自己所在剧团工作的念头已经迅速在71心里生根发芽。</p><p>那天晚上，71找了身边一个人缘广的朋友，让他询问54是否愿意。71后来才知道，当54接到这通电话后，欣喜若狂，当即就同意了。71也是后来才知道，54其实早已经把他的话剧，完完整整看了五遍。71那时确实没有注意到观众席那儿有一个眉清目秀的女孩儿，她和观众一起哭一起笑，眼神却始终不离舞台上的他，54望着五官清秀演技出众的71出神。54说那时她只是一直想：“如果这辈子能和他演一部戏，那做梦都会笑醒的吧。”</p><p>54说她“许的愿望上天总是能听到。”愿望实现了，很快就要和71同台演话剧了。在见面那天，54极不熟练地画了个妆，穿了很贵的一条白裙子，71精心挑选了黑西装，白衬衫，头发也细细打理。他们都想给彼此留下一个很好的印象。为什么会有这样的想法呢？恐怕他们自己都无法回答。</p><p>当71早上排练完后，头发已经乱了，嫌领带太麻烦被扔在一边，白衬衫领口的扣子也松了几颗。71忘我地在那儿打牌，大喊完“四个二，炸！”后，54怯生生的声音扰乱了他的心弦，仅仅是因为54喊“沈导”时，明媚得像阳光一般。</p><p>“你去那边，有人跟你搭戏。”</p><p>“啊？不用导吗？”</p><p>“没事儿我相信你的能力。”</p><p>他们的见面如此戏剧，最初的相见只是几句话的时间而已。排练厅里依旧喧嚣，当他们对话时也没有片刻消停。71和我说：“那样很好。”因为这样，就没有人注意到，71和54清澈的眼眸接触的那一瞬，他握着牌的手一瞬间的紧缩。也没有人注意到，71看着54的背影离去，嘴边若有若无的微笑。</p><p>他们在后来才意识到。</p><p>原来，那么早就心动了啊。</p><p>从第一眼开始。</p><p> </p><p>（我发现他们的初见我记得好清楚。后来具体有哪些事竟然忘了。尽我所能多回忆一些吧。）</p><p>后来71和54渐渐熟络了。很奇怪，71和54呆在一起，总是无比安心，像是上辈子就认识一样。他们当了一部话剧的男女主角，全国巡演。于是他们的关系更加紧密了，那时候他们可以在夜晚一起吃夜宵喝啤酒，71喝醉了还能赖在54家住一晚。他们憧憬着未来的日子，觉得来日可期，觉得还能和对方搭一辈子的戏。</p><p>他们拍了电影，采访多了起来，每次嘻嘻哈哈的总是拿最后的吻戏说笑，出门有记者跟踪。他们大火了，可是并没有想像的那么开心。似乎被什么束缚了。网上铺天盖地传他们的绯闻，而71有女朋友。54很自觉的开始避嫌，71无奈，但只能顺着她。</p><p>71第一次感受到，他们之间有什么东西移位了，再也回不去了。</p><p> </p><p>71和54渐渐不那么需要对方，那些采访和综艺，他们都能一个人应付的很好。他们各自忙着拍电影，合作这件事在以前看来多么平常，现在却成了一种奢望。</p><p>但71一直很欣赏54，现在也是，永远都是。</p><p>对于他们，作为一个旁观者的我，真情实感的觉得遗憾。</p><p>－－－－－－－11月30日更新－－－－－－</p><p>期间的故事太复杂了，我说不清。而且我记忆力没那么好，这都是酒桌上偶尔说的，现在突然要我呈现一个完完整整的故事实在不可能，有偏差是一定的。我不知道54怎么想，她有没有后悔。我不知道71有没有在某个深夜会突然想起他们的事，感到遗憾。</p><p>评论里不认可他们“遗憾”的人我没什么话好反驳，可能也是我叙述不够完整清楚的原因。但是他们俩的感情，真是空前绝后，或许只有当事人才懂得。我不敢妄加揣测。</p><p>今天71看了我写的回答，他沉默了一会儿，说：“这辈子就这样吧，太糟糕了。”</p><p>－－－－－－－12月1日更新－－－－－－</p><p>补充一些。</p><p>这几年，71每次被问到和54的合作，答案基本都差不多，都是夸赞54有多么厉害，谈起54脸上永远带着骄傲。即使谈及其他，也基本停在老搭档的立场。</p><p>但有一次，只有那么一次，在一个不太出名的访谈里，他告诉记者：“我很想念她。”</p><p>然后，他顿了一下，差点就不能控制自己的情绪。他看了眼镜头，勉强笑了笑，挥挥手说：“开玩笑的。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>